


What We Have Become

by ProxyOne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bottom Will, Dark Will, Hannibal in Love, LITERALLY, M/M, POV Hannibal, POV Will, PWP, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Top Hannibal, Will really digs this new life, fucking on a pile of bodies, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/pseuds/ProxyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will pants, the blood dripping slowly from his hands, his chest, his face.  He feels like he's surrounded by bodies.  He is, in a way.  Five of them, sprawled across the floor, their blood flowing and oozing ever outwards, and in the center, the very center of all of it, stands Hannibal.</p><p>or</p><p>Will thinks a blood soaked Hannibal is a very sexy thing indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have Become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/gifts).



> Happy birthday Khara! You're awesome & I love you. I hope you enjoy this <3

Will pants, the blood dripping slowly from his hands, his chest, his face. He feels like he's surrounded by bodies. He is, in a way. Five of them, sprawled across the floor, their blood flowing and oozing ever outwards, and in the center, the very center of all of it, stands Hannibal.

_God, he looks beautiful._

Hannibal has forgone his usual meticulous cleanliness when it comes to his work, instead bowing to Will's need for mess, for gore, his need to see Hannibal _marked._ The blood has flowed through and over him, his hair slicked down, plastered to his face in red patterns, blood dripping from his teeth just as it did when they killed the Dragon together.

Will looks around at what they've created, and he struggles to understand how he could have ever fought against this. The beauty he sees, the raw power he feels...they're incomparable to anything he's ever experienced before. And the man responsible for allowing Will to finally see and know his true self is the most amazing creature he's ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Will watches as Hannibal licks his lips slowly, his eyes raking up and down Will's body, a new, different, but no less predatory hunger in his eyes. Will imagines he has much the same look in his. The last time they did this Will was still coming to terms with himself, but it has been months since then. Months since he finally shed the last of his old life and morality, and embraced the new. Months of pent up longing, and frustration, and he can feel it about to burst over for both of them.

He steps forward, movements slow but deliberate, until he's standing before Hannibal. Neither speak. Hannibal's eyes widen, naked adoration written across his face, and his hand lifts to caress Will's cheek. Will can't help but think of the last time Hannibal did this. There was blood everywhere then, too, but this is so different. Will mirrors the movement. He doesn't recall ever allowing himself to touch anyone quite like this, and certainly not Hannibal, but he thinks it is right that this is the first time.

Without warning Hannibal shifts his hand, sliding it behind Will's head, fingers tightening on the back of his neck. His other hand rests on Will's hip and he _pulls_ , their bodies colliding. Will presses himself harder against Hannibal, feeling his hardness as his hands snake around to cling tightly.

 _Good,_ Will thinks. He's glad, and unsurprised, that this is affecting Hannibal the same way it is him. He closes his eyes, their faces so close together but never actually touching, breath mingling, and Will doesn't know if he can stand much more of this tension. He _wants_ , oh god does he want, and he knows Hannibal _wants_ too, but he has no idea how to take that final step. He tightens his hands, gripping the back of Hannibal's sodden shirt, and the slight movement pulls them ever so slightly closer together. Their noses brush, and Will can feel the heat from Hannibal's lips against his own, and he knows it would take just the smallest movement to have them touching, but he can't quite bring himself to be the one to initiate this. He knows once they start they won't stop. There are a million very good reasons why they shouldn't do what he is contemplating doing, not here, but he just doesn't care. If Hannibal starts this, Will is going to make sure that they finish it.

And finally something snaps in the both of them, lips brushing. There's a sharp intake of breath, and Will had no idea whether it was him, or Hannibal, or both of them, and suddenly they're kissing frantically. There's something about the taste of blood mixing with that _something_ that is uniquely Hannibal that leaves Will feeling starved, hungering for something that he knows he's never going to be able to let go of again.

 

 

Hannibal threads his fingers through the hair on the back of Will's neck, relishing the groan that is pulled from him. Years he's wanted this, waiting patiently, and now he will finally have Will in every way possible. He knows Will loves him, though he doubts the words will ever be said. He's had his mind for so long that he can't remember a time without it. He didn't think Will would ever give his body so willingly, but the way his erection is pressing against Hannibal's own combined with the overwhelming scent of arousal rising from Will is driving Hannibal crazy. He breaks away from Will's mouth, the other man attempting to chase him, but Hannibal moves to kiss along his jaw instead. Slowly he makes his way down Will's neck, pulling hard on his hair to expose his throat. He scrapes his teeth along delicate skin, chasing the taste of Will that lies beneath the drying blood, and when he finds it he _bites._ Will lets out a loud moan, his hips jerking forward to rub against Hannibal.

It's as though the sound unleashes something in both of them. Will's hands scratch at Hannibal, tearing at his clothing as Hannibal sucks hard at Will's skin. It's as though he could pull the blood coursing through Will's veins directly through the skin. He knows that Will is going to have a deep dark bruise, and the thought of him being so obviously marked as Hannibal's goes straight to his dick.

“On the floor. Now,” he rasps, unwilling to let go of Will just yet but needing him off his feet. Will pulls back to look at Hannibal, before nodding, his own need obvious. Hannibal lets go of Will only long enough to watch him scramble to the floor. Will rests back on his elbows, his legs loosely splayed, and grins up at Hannibal. The glint in his eye is doing things to Hannibal that he never thought possible. He drops to his knees in front of this man who seems to have come straight from a Greek myth, and knows, _knows_ , that he will burn the world to the ground if Will asks it of him.

Slowly he leans forward, heedless of the blood that is still pooling around them. He runs his hands up Will's shins, curving his fingers over his knees, before pushing them wider. As he makes his way further up he can see, hear, _feel_ Will's breath hitching. His own feels as though it is being torn from his lungs. The tightness of Will's pants is leaving little to the imagination, and Hannibal is suddenly irrationally angry at them for hiding what he most longs to see. His hands run down the inside of Will's thighs, unwilling to break contact for even a moment. He tears at the button, doesn't care where it goes when it pops off, and shoves roughly at the waist band. He pulls Will's boxer briefs at the same time. They are only pulled down enough to free Will's cock from its confines, and Hannibal sucks in a breath at what he sees. The breath is mimicked by Will.

“Get here, Hannibal,” Will grunts. Hannibal is pleased at how wrecked Will is sounding already. He allows himself to be pulled roughly forward, meeting Will in another desperate kiss. He runs his hands through Will's hair. His own cock is as throbbingly hard as Will's had looked. He grinds down, cursing the material of his own pants that prevent him from feeling Will properly beneath him. It seems that Will is sharing his frustration because he shoves at Hannibal even as he tries to maintain the kiss. Hannibal sits up long enough to completely remove Will's pants, tugging his own off once he's done before falling forward again.

“ _Fuck,_ Hannibal.”

Will groans. Hannibal presses down harder, rubbing their cocks against each other in a bid to pull that sound from Will again, and he's not disappointed. Hannibal has always had an appreciation for music, but he's never before found an instrument that can produce close to the beauty of the sounds that Will is making right now. He thrusts again, harder, each sound Will makes coursing through his entire body. Will returns the thrusts, hips pushing up almost violently. Their bodies are slick, blood and precome mixing together to provide an exquisite slipperiness. Hannibal can't help but rock faster. His hands drop down, fingers sliding into the cleft of Will's ass, searching for the hole. Will is eager, pushing back against Hannibal's fingers almost as soon as they have found their target. Hannibal can scarcely believe how relaxed Will is, one finger slipping in almost effortlessly, blood easing the path.

“My wonderful boy,” Hannibal murmurs, breathless. Will just grunts, pushing down.

“More, Hannibal. I need you inside me.”

Hannibal grins, his teeth flashing. He slides down, deftly reinserting his index finger before swiftly following it up with the middle one. He pumps them in and out a few times before gradually stretching them. Will grunts, but only pulls his legs up further, making Hannibal's work that much easier. The third finger goes in with as little resistance as the first two, and it isn't long until Hannibal deems Will ready. Hannibal spits into his hand and tugs his own cock a few times, the blood and spit and precome combining and coating his length. Slowly he leans forward again. He lifts Will's hips, and much to his surprise he watches as Will grabs a limb – a leg, in fact – from one of the bodies beside them and shoves it under his back.

“There aren't exactly any pillows around here,” is all Will says, a smirk stretching his lips, and Hannibal lunges forward to kiss him again, more violent than soft, unable to believe that this is actually happening. He never thought that Will would come so far on his journey. Abruptly he sits back up, shoving at Will's legs. Will grabs them behind his knees himself, holding them back and wide as the body beneath him held him up at just the right angle. Hannibal lines himself up and pushes in roughly, knowing Will could take it, _wants_ it like this. He bottoms out, taking a moment to savour the tight warmth. He pulls out slowly, then snaps his hips forward again. They have plenty of time to do this slowly in the future, but for now Hannibal wants to show Will. He pours everything into his movements, all his awe, his love for the man writhing and moaning beneath him. He drops down, his hands on either side of Will's face. Will wraps his legs around Hannibal's waist. Hannibal loves the way Will uses his heels to pull Hannibal down, encouraging him to move faster, push deeper. He can tell when he hits that sweet spot inside Will. The man underneath him goes tense, his moans growing louder and his heels dig harder into Hannibal's back.

“Oh god, _fuck_ Hannibal, just like that,” Will pants out. Hannibal leans down and bites Will's bottom lip, thrusts growing ever more erratic. He can feel how close he is to the edge but he's determined not to finish until Will does. It's been so long since he's felt the touch of another person that he's surprised he has lasted this long, but for Will he thinks anything is possible. He lifts his head and meets Will's eyes. It's as though the eye contact completes an electrical circuit, and suddenly they're both shuddering, pushed simultaneously over the edge. Hannibal pushes in a few more times as he empties himself inside Will, slowly as they both come down from their orgasms. He collapses on top of Will, the both of them too breathless to speak.

Slowly sense returns to them, and Hannibal rolls off Will, both of them grimacing as Hannibal's softening cock slides free. Hannibal nuzzles Will's neck until he turns his head, capturing each other's lips in another kiss. They are covered in blood and come. There is more evidence all over them and the floor in this one kill than they could ever hope to clean up. Hannibal doesn't care.

Let them come for the two of them. He will burn them all.


End file.
